


Message

by Brittsis



Series: Just A Myth One-Shots [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittsis/pseuds/Brittsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and now the work of rebuilding begins. Steven Hackett is working on his messages, doing what he can, when the one he'd been dreading arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute writing challenge from Pixelatrix.   
> The prompt was Message.  
> I didn't finish it in the 30 minutes but I just had to. So here's the full thing,
> 
> Follow me at http://brittsis.tumblr.com/

His inbox was full, the warning light flashing in the corner telling him so. Hackett would finish one message only to have it quickly replaced. The Council was absent and he seemed to be the highest rank official in Sol space. As a result it had been nonstop since communications had been restored. Billions of lives lost, hundreds of ships left dead floating in space, and numerous requests for aid. The quarians were requesting parts to restore function to their life ships. The turians needed medics to help with their injured. The mercs were getting out of control, looting anything they could get their hands on. There was no response from the geth and the asari needed parts for the Destiny Ascension.

Hackett deleted another report after adding the names to an ever growing list. He rubbed his eyes and opened the next, reading as he ignored the head ache dwelling just behind his eyes.

_TO: ADM S. HACKETT_

_FROM: CMD F. STEVENS_

_RE: CITADEL SEARCH_

_SIR,_

_I REGRET TO INFORM YOU THAT ADM D. ANDERSON’S BODY HAS BEEN LOCATED IN THE CENTRAL COMMAND OF THE CITADEL ALONG WITH THE BODY OF ONE JACK HARPER, AKA THE ILLUSIVE MAN. COMMANDER SHEPARD’S BODY HAS YET TO BE FOUND BUT WE BELIEVE THAT RECOVERY IS NOT AVAILABLE. FOLLOWING THIS MESSAGE I AM SENDING ONE OF MY MEN TO YOUR SHIP CARRYING A PACKAGE. INSIDE YOU WILL FIND PIECES OF AN N7 ARMOR AND MELTED DOG TAGS. IT IS MY HOPE THAT YOU CAN IDENTIFY SAID ITEMS._

_END MESSAGE_

_His body went_ cold. Pain tore through his chest as he dropped the data pad. They didn’t find her but he knew. He could hear the pain when they last spoke as he ordered her to get fire the weapon. Hackett knew. She was gone.

Vision burled as he staggered across the room. His hands shook as he lifted the decanter and poured himself a glass. He recognized the symptoms of shock and grief. He’d experienced them before over two years ago. He survived that time but he wasn’t sure he could do it again. Why hadn’t he told her? Was he really that much of a coward he couldn’t have revealed his heart? Why did he keep putting it off?

Now it was too late.

Pain and anger overwhelmed him as he cried out. Hackett through his glass, watching as it shattered. He tore the shelf apart, glass and alcohol going everywhere. He screamed and cursed everything and everyone. He lost her and nothing else mattered anymore.

His screamed turned to sobs as he fell to the ground. Tears fell down his cheeks as he fought for control. All he could think of was that he never got the chance. He loved her and she was gone.


End file.
